I Need You Now
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Dan's best friend Vanessa is back and things aren't the same. Can they get back on track or have to start all over?
1. Coming back for more

Spotted: Lonely Boy with his less then Glamorous Friend. Must be a slow day for the rest of the Upper-East Side.

You Know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

Vanessa walks in through Dan's window and clumsily makes it to his bed.

"Hey Humphrey, where's Jenny I need to ask her something?" Vanessa said try to act as if she didn't fall.

"She's out probably doing something to get even with Blair." Dan said as he quickly turns around.

"Oh darn." Vanessa sad while biting her lip.

"Can I help you?" Dan was now eager to help.

"Clothes aren't really in your area of expertise." She said with a mocking grin.

"Ouch! I sense a little sarcasm there. Why you don't like the way I dress?" Dan said acting all cool.

"Don't take it that way it's just this is important and I need a girl's opinion."

"You could ask Serena."

"Her style and mine are completely different." Vanessa was a little annoyed now.

"You could give it a shot." Dan meant the best but felt Vanessa's gaze.

"And you can stop trying to make us friends if it happens it happens. Just tell Jenny to call me." Vanessa said all pissed of.

Dan watched her leave with a sad look on his face. He couldn't understand why they were having such a hard time lately being friends. He began looking for something to get his mind off her and decides to visit Serena.

"Hey" Serena says as she grabs him and goes to give him a kiss and the lips but Dan so distracted gives her his cheek.

"You ok?" Serena started to worry now.

"Fine just tired I guess." Dan replied as he rubbed his eye

"Well you would not believe my day so far it's been crazy." Serena began to rant.

Dan tones her out and goes in his own world thinking about what Vanessa could have possibly wanted. Was she planning something? She was funny lately kinda secretive. Did he do something to make her mad? He had just gotten comfortable with balancing his friend and Girlfriend. Things were getting rocky. Could this be a sign that things could be so different, that things may never be the same?

"Then Blair was talking about how her and...Hey are you sure your ok you seem distant."

"I'm just not really into hearing about Blair and how she doesn't know what color dress to wear." Dan said with this weird look.

"I just thought you would want to hear about my day I listen to you, maybe you should go home and get some rest you seem groggy today."

"Maybe. I will sorry if I upset you." Dan began to walk away at this point.

"It's ok I'm just worried." Serena said hoping Dan wasn't hiding something.

Dan begins to walk out the door trying to snap himself out of the daze he's in and how he can make it up to Serena. Maybe take her around town she was always talking about doing something different something they both liked and he would be willing to do without her east sider life getting in their way.

He Walks in and sees Jenny putting dishes away and humming to herself.

"Hey Vanessa was looking for you." Dan said hoping he would get an answer.

"Um yea, I saw her don't worry I handled it." Jenny said as she buried her head in her book.

"Handled what?"

"She needed to me to pick out an outfit."

"For?" Dan said as he was getting worried.

"Dan its girl stuff you just wouldn't understand."

Dan goes to lay down in his bed and tosses a ball in the air to help him get his mind off things but all he could think about was why Vanessa wouldn't talk to him her coming back should have been a good thing a way to reconnect.

Vanessa walks in and stares oddly at Dan as he is playing with the ball.

"Hey Humphrey miss me?" Vanessa said with a smile on her face

"Where did you go tonight?" Dan said hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it." Vanessa said trying to change the subject.

"You know we use to tell each other everything, I just miss that you know."

"You can still talk to me and you have Serena now you made it clear you care for her more then me."

"You left." Dan said thinking his words would stun her.

"You told me you loved me or are you just going to forget that. I mean what you wanted me to do be like sorry mom he loves me can't move." Vanessa replied hoping he would get the picture.

"You could have at least told me that make it hurt little less."

"Believe me I wanted to why you think I came back."

"To make fun of my clothes." Dan said as a smirk went across his face

"I came back for you." Vanessa replied with tears in her eyes

She walks out the window as Dan thinks that she maybe walking out of his like once again.


	2. Wish

* * *

_Hey all you gossip lovers out there it's S's boy toy's birthday and it's one that I'm sure some will be talking about._

* * *

Sitting there in shock and disbelief over what happen days before Dan tried to call Vanessa. Just as he got the last digit his hand trembled with the fear that maybe she didn't want to talk to him but he hit send anyway.

"Hey. It's me again. Sorry for leaving like a hundred messages but I wanted to make sure you were coming to my birthday party Serena's throwing me one...um just call me when you get this ok bye." Dan said feeling stupid.

Feeling like an idiot he goes to the kitchen to see if he can help Jenny with anything.

"Hey Jenny."

"Hey Dan do you talk Serena about tonight?" Jenny said trying to neatly wrap the gift.

"Um yea she said she'll come later and we'll go together right now she's with Blair."

"Vanessa called me said maybe she'll stop by" Jenny replied seeing how Dan would react.

"When did she call Jen"? Dan was now nervous like he did when Vanessa left.

"Last night when you were out with Serena. Why?" Jenny wanted to see if Dan would give anything up.

Dan then thought to himself maybe she was going to come back to talk about what happen like they use to. Maybe they could be friends again and forget what happened last night. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dan Serena will be there in a few" Blair said trying to get of the phone as fast as possible.

"Hey Blair where's Serena?" Dan replied but heard the click of the phone.

He hangs up the phone and sees Vanessa out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Dan listens about yesterday we said some things and I...

"Don't worry its fine" Dan didn't want to dwell on it.

There was a weird silence. That never happened to them before Dan always was rambling on and on but Vanessa found it cute. Serena then bolted in through the door.

"Dan!" she said out of breath.

"I have such a great surprise for you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes while Dan had a small grin on his face thinking of what she could have possibly gotten him.

"Oh Cabbage Patch I don't know why but she must love you." Blair said in utter disgust.

"Why do I have the feeling I should worry." Dan was worried I mean he thought of this expensive gift that he would be forced into accepting.

"Look!" Serena exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Dan looked down and saw a snowflake tattoo. He was in shock he had no clue what to say.

"Listen I'm not a prude or anything but isn't art suppose to be admired by all like on paper or something?" Vanessa said with a grin on her face.

"It's a symbol of our fist time not for others to admire." Serena replied with an angry look. She tried to befriend V but it seemed she was the only one putting in effort.

"Well this has been fun but S we have to pick up the cake so l think we should go...Later Cabbage Patch." Blair said suddenly she wanted to get out fast even though she enjoyed cat fights.

"Did you have to be rude?" Dan said in disbelief.

"Dan she got a tattoo of a snow flake something I helped her plan for you not even original."

"It's the thought of it."

"Here's my thought." Vanessa said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Serena walked in to get her bag. She was always forgetting it. This time she would regret going back. She whispered "Happy Birthday Dan guess I can't compete with her gift."

Her words were left unheard because in that moment it was only Dan and Vanessa. The way it was before.


	3. I'm here now

* * *

Vanessa went in through Dan's window still picturing that moment. It was so perfect just like she thought it would. She was so caught up in it she acted without thinking. Did she move to fast? She left before that awkward silence fell. She hoped that she didn't make him uncomfortable since he had Serena, but she had to do this. It was no or never.

" Am I interrupting something or is my room now our hangout spot?" Dan said looking as Vanessa stood still.

"Maybe. Its the only place I know to find you." Vanessa said with a grin.

"Well since you here, last night was...well"

"Dan save the act and just say it was weird." Vanessa said as she cut Dan off.

"No but I'm confused as to why now."

"Why not Dan?"

Just as they were beginning to talk things out Serena knocked on Dan's door and walked in. She was looking down at her phone texting Blair not noticing Vanessa.

"Dan listen we need to talk." Serena said.

As the last word came out she noticed Vanessa "Or is this a bad time?"

"No lets talk Serena." Vanessa said with a snotty tone.

"Listen V keep to yourself and your lips off my boyfriend.

"Guys stop." Dan said trying to stop the fight.

"Dan no, I tried to be friendly and understand the situation but I can't anymore. You have to choose."

"Serena I'm not gonna choose."

"Wrong answer Dan." Serena said as she stormed out.

"So who would you have chosen?" Vanessa said budding in.

"You were there when my mom left. You helped me pick up the pieces no one can make me choose over you." Dan said rubbing his eyes.

"How about we get our minds off this and go out."

"I have Homework and...wait are you asking me out?" Dan said surprised.

"Maybe." Vanessa replied shyly.

"I'll call you V."

Dan walked her out of his room and to the front door and watched her walk out of the building. Vanessa waited till she was out of his view before letting out a girlish squee. Their first date was approaching who would have thought it.

* * *


	4. First chance of forever

* * *

Dan couldn't concentrate on his homework. He was thinking of Vanessa. Had he rushed things to fast with her? Serena and he didn't officially break up. But it was more of a hangout then a date right? Nothing was planned. It was an outing with a friend, a friend he kissed and still had feelings for. Dan felt he was out of his league, so he went to find his dad.

Vanessa waited for Jenny to stop by her apartment. She paced for about an hour. Playing with her hair waiting for Jenny to make an entrance. Jenny would give her details on what Dan had said since they last saw each other. Maybe he couldn't stop talking about her. High hopes but a girl could dream.

"Hey, V!" Jenny said shutting the door with her foot.

"Hey Jenny. So did your brother say anything?" Vanessa said biting her lip.

"Dan's a closed book recently. I'm surprised he even comes out to eat. I bought some outfits for you to try." Jenny said holding up a bunch of hangers with tops twisted together.

Vanessa went through outfit after outfit. None of them fit for some reason. Each one had a flaw for her. One was too girly, others not enough. Some were too long and the others were something a teeny-bopper would wear. Why could any outfit just do. She felt some type of pressure.

"What's wrong V?"

"Nothing. It's just what do you wear to the date you've been waiting your whole life for. I don't even know where we're going." Vanessa said starring at the ground.

Suddenly Jenny's phone rang. It was Dan. Jenny walked out of the room to answer it. She left Vanessa alone in the room as she paced around the kitchen yelling at Dan and dropping things around her. Finally Jenny emerged back into the room flipping her hair back.

"Well he has something planned for you. Nothing fancy, just some old poetry reading at the bookstore you like then paintball. I told him you were not going to do that."

Vanessa tuned her out. Sure it wasn't fancy, but he remembered her favorite book store and paintball. Most girls wouldn't do that but when they were younger they always talked about playing that. She would teach him girls could do the same things as guys. It was also an excuse to show off.

"Tell him it's perfect." Vanessa said as she ran off to get ready.

She met Dan at the book store with a bag of clothes to change into later. As she walked up to him she twisted her bag in her hand. They hung out before but not like this.

"Well well, look who finally came on time." Dan said. You could tell in his tone he was nervous.

"Couple year's too late right? Jenny didn't get your witty sense of a date." Vanessa said walking towards him.

"No one gets me but you. Dan said starring directly at her but quickly changed the topic.

"I know paint ball sounds stupid and so guyish to do, but I know you wanted to play when we were younger."

"The fact you remember is all that matters Dan."

They went inside and listen to some guy attempt to read Shakespeare. He messed up phrases and had hard time pronouncing words. Everyone laughed at him including Vanessa. Dan put his arm around her. Vanessa glared up. She waited for that moment for a long time. Dan's phone suddenly rang.

"Hey man have some courtesy." The less then flattering poet yelled into the audience.

"Sorry forgot Shakespeare calls collect." Dan turned to Vanessa "I'll be one second."

Dan ran outside. His phone call took up the entire second act. The show let out and Vanessa waited for him outside. Finally he came back.

"I was getting worried about you Humphrey, backing out of the challenge." Vanessa said with a smirk.

"No, it's Jenny. She said something about my dad and she needs me, then I lost her call. I'm so sorry but I have to go. Make it up to you?" Dan said with a sad look on his face.

"Sure, hope everything's okay." Vanessa said as Dan got a taxi to take her home. As she turned to kiss him Dan ran off to get a cab for himself.

Vanessa walked in front of her building with the biggest smile across her face. Even though they didn't get to finish their date, it happened. There was even slight talk of date number two. This night, even though cut short, was something to remember. Vanessa turned the key into the door and found Jenny sitting there.

"Hope you don't mind V, I wanted to hear all about your date so I told my dad I was staying her tonight." Jenny said smiling.

"So you finished up with Dan already. I know he can over exaggerate, but when you need him he's there." Vanessa said smiling."

"V what are you talking about. I was here the whole night, I never called Dan." Jenny replied thinking Vanessa was joking around.

"But Dan said you called him. You needed him." Vanessa said dropping her bag to the floor. She thought for a moment and realized it could be only one person. She feared they were over before they even started. Jenny came over to hug her.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy's less then chic friend left alone. Oh little V, don't you know there are more then one damsel in distress in this city._

* * *


	5. I believe in a fairytale of reality

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I didn't want to make it to long and drag it out. I wanted to end it at a certain point. This seems like a good time to end this one and start a new one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Vanessa went through her phone deleting messages from Nate and Dan. The two guys she thought she could care for the most, left her hanging. Even if her relationship with Nate was short, it meant something to her. Dan was a different story. The thing with Dan was that she loved him forever. Since they were kids their parents would joke that they'd be together one day. She even came back for him. That dream was gone now. If he would have said Serena needed to talk or I really need to talk this call, she would have been fine. He lied instead.

"Hello." Vanessa answered her phone while walking to work.

"My brother is a moron, just so you know. He's been pouting here all day." Jenny whined. She sighed and rolled her eyes and she switch the phone to her other ear.

"Good you can have him, because I don't want to see him." Vanessa bit her bottom lip as she shielded her eyes from the sun. She continued to walk the 5 blocks she had left and Jenny continued to rant. No one would ever understand what happens unless they were there.

"I'm sorry about everything this year. I know both Nate and Dan didn't mean to hurt you." Jenny was sticiking up for them both. Dan was her brother and Nate was there when she needed someone. She knew they were good guys deep dwn.

"Whether they meant to or not, it still hurts the same Jenny. Listen I have to get to work, call me later." Vanessa hung up before Jenny could say bye. She was right though. Pain hurts the same whether it's on purpose or not.

* * *

Vanessa sat on the counter counting money. It was a slow day at work and it was almost the end of her shift. That last hour just wouldn't run out. Why couldn't she stop thinking of Dan? He left and probably to make up with Serena. Why couldn't she just push him out of her thoughts? Why did he have this effect over her?

"Excuse me? Do you have an I'm sorry latte?" Dan said as Vanessa slowly turned.

"We don't serve jerks here." Vanessa said as her voice cracked. She continued to count money. She wouldn't let him see her like this, all emotional and confused.

"Well I'm here to apologize to a great girl who I hurt, and hoping this may get her to listen to me." Dan said as he help up the roses and book he bought her. He was so nervous. When she came back that day, so did all the feelings he tried to push aside. Dan wanted to deny it, somehow go far away from all this, but he couldn't.

"It buys you 10 minutes." Vanessa said as she grabbed them out of his hands.

Dan looked for the words to explain what happened. Vanessa just looked at him with a pissed off look on her face. She began to play with the rim on the coffee cup. She didn't know what to say to him. Thanks for the great day but the ditching me part wasn't what I planned? Or your always so thoughtful but how could you be so thoughtless with me? Words always got in the way for these two.

"So, I take it you talked to Jenny? Well, it was Serena on the phone." Dan rubbed the crease of his lip. "She called to tell me she thinks it's good that we take a break and I went to get my stuff back. So I told her we went out." Dan sounded heartfelt.

"Did she get mad?" Vanessa said peeling rose petals.

"A little, but it's not her place to care. She walked out on me remember." Dan said pushing the petals onto his side of the table. "She says we should see other people, and your the other people I want to see." He began to ramble, something Vanessa loved about him.

"You could have just told me. We promised to be honest to each other." Vanessa wanted an to feel the hurt she felt. It seemed to be working because Dan took awhile to respond.

"I know. Care to start over?"

Vanessa looked up and just starred at Dan. She use to read his eyes when they were younger to see if he was lying. His eyes looked sincere. That put Vanessa in a good place. She wiped the one tear that was visible on her face. She nodded and a smile emerged from her face. She through off her apron and grabbed Dan's hand.

He drove the up to a field. Vanessa shook her head as she peaked out the car window.

"Where are we?" She ran out of the car.

"I keep all my promises. Paint ball my lady?"

Vanessa eyes glared up. She raced towards the equipment. Maybe her and Dan could go back to the way things were. She ran around the field dodging paint and hiding behind trees. She felt alive again, like the princess does at the end of a fairytale. The feeling of reassurance, that gut feeling that you made the right choice was back.

"So who is it that won Humphrey?" Vanessa began to gloat.

"Glad modesty still looks good on you. You know in some cultures that would be seen as me letting you win." Dan smirked.

"Just shut up." Vanessa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed an arm around her back.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan smiled as he rubbed her cheek. He eyes were captivating to him.

"How happy I am that I don't have to apologize for kissing you." She grabbed the top of his jacket.

"Care to do it again?" Dan said softly.

Vanessa grinned and kissed him. The moment felt right. They walked up they hill on sat on the grass. She put her head on his shoulder and he scratched her back. It was their time now, no interruptions, no false promises. They would always count on each other, be the other persons rock. Always together.


End file.
